Something That I Want
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade Barrett wants a heavyweight championship and the only way to get that is to join the shield, right? It's easier said than done. Though through proving himself, could something grow between the former leader of Nexus and the leader of the shield? Can they end up together, or will an old flame come and end them? Slash. MxM. Dean/Wade. Also Roman/Seth. Smut/Rape. Updates Mon/Wed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I honestly don't know why I wrote this, but it came to me last year sometime and after talking to a few friends - I finally decided to post it. It may remain with one chapter, or I may remove it, I guess it's what I feel like in the end. **

**Other Notes: The reason I haven't been updating anything lately is because I've been busy and been distracted by "what I want to do in the future -" and all that rubbish. So sorry about the lack in updates to all my stories, but I should be updating something either Monday or Wednesday; that's if anyones still reading my rubbish, anyway. **

**Something That I Want. **

**Chapters: 1/?**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more.**

**WARNING(S): Rated M - just in case. MxM. Slash. Smut/Rape. Blow Job. Other... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 1 : Prove Yourself.

Wade Barrett walked down the hallway of the hotel he was staying at. He wasn't heading to his own room though, no, he was heading towards a room that was shared by three people. Three people who Wade needed to have a word with, they were The Shield. Wade had many reasons as to why he was heading to their room, but his main one was because he wanted a championship - yes he may have the IC belt, but he wanted something more. And he had been told many times before by Paul Heyman that the Shield was the way to get that. Wade had, of course, thought this over a good few times. Taking in the worst scenario and good ones. There was a lot of bad possibility's to come out of this if it went tits up, but if it went well then Wade could be a new world heavyweight champion within a week!

If that wasn't enough reasoning to do this, then Wade didn't know what was.

The Brit slowly came to a stop outside of a room on the top floor. He hoped the woman down stairs had given him the right room number or he was going to go back down there and give her a bull hammer, no one cross' Wade Barrett and gets away with it. Knocking lightly on the door twice, Wade waited. Rubbing his hand's together, feeling an uneasyness settle in his stomach - he quickly shook it off. Pulling his black jacket closer to his body. It was quite a chilly night and the hotel had heating problems. Only a few minutes later and the door opened up wide, no fear that someone could see inside or if the one who knocked was a robber or something.

Roman was there, staring at Wade. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest before he took in a breath. "What are you doing here, Barrett?" He asked, taking in what Wade was wearing; worn out blue jeans and a black jacket - nothing fancy. Roman himself had a simple short-sleeved t-shirt and dark trousers on, also nothing fancy. His brown eyes were scanning Wade, looking him over as if trying to see through Wade's clothes. The Brit forced a smile, he didn't like being looked at like he was a cheap whore trying to get fucked. The last person who had looked at him like that had gotten a boot to the face and a wind of change to follow.

"Charming manners," Wade commented quickly before he turned deadly serious. "I've come here to ask the shield for something."

"Why would the Shield do anything for you." Roman said, it wasn't a question more like a statement of _'Don't bother, we aren't gonna help you.'_

Wade held up his hands, "just hear me out, I'm sure it'll be worth your time. May I come in?" Wade never really questioned it either, he just barged in. Looking around the room as fast as he could to see if there was any other threat or person a part from Roman, no one else seemed to be there until Wade heard the bath room door open. He shot his head towards the sound, seeing Dean come out in nothing but a towel. Wade looked away quicker then a snake could strike at a heat-source. From the corner of his eye though, he saw Dean smirk as he turned to Roman to ask why they had a guest. Roman told Dean that Wade had wanted something from the shield.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Wade, who was still looking away from the shorter man. "You want something from the shield?" Dean looked surprised a little. He walked over to the settee that was in the room and sat down there - still in the towel. Roman leaned against the now closed-door, his face unreadable. Wade stood there, watching both men carefully, he silently wondered where the two hair coloured one was, what was his name again? Seth? Wade couldn't remember, he barely knew who Dean was let alone Roman.

"I do," Wade replied to what Dean had asked only moments ago.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to join the shield, so you can help me go after John Cena - so I can be the next world heavyweight champion." Wade said, a small smile playing at his lips, but it soon faded. Dean and Roman looked at each other and burst out laughing. Wade was confused, he was sure his expression showed it too. Dean finally spoke after wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, that's funny." Dean once again wiped his eyes, laughter still lingering in his tone. "You can't just come in here expecting for us to just say 'hey, you're in.' That's not how we work, you have to prove yourself to us. Anyway, we're not recruiting, even if we was - why the hell would we choose you. Someone who can't even defeat the Miz let alone Fandango. Get out." Dean pointed to the door. Wade stood there, shocked through. He knew it wouldn't have been easy to get into the shield, but he didn't think he - Wade Barrett, a former bare knuckled fighter - would have been shot down so quickly. Obviously these two were out of their minds, but before Wade could reason or saying anything else - Roman grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards the door.

"Get off of me you bloody arsehole!" Wade shouted at the top of his lungs, but Roman just ignored him like a gooden. They were nearing the door and Roman had just about grasped the handle when Wade, without thinking, yelled out. "I'll prove myself to you, the both of you! Anything, I'll do anything!" Roman stopped dead before turning back to Dean. They whispered something to one another, but Wade never heard them because he was trying to pry Roman's hand off of the back of his neck. After what seemed like hours but actually only a few moment's, Roman pushed Wade sidewards - making Wade fall to his knees just in front of Dean.

"You know what, we may reconsider this...You'll do anything to prove yourself, right?" Dean asked, a sly smirk slide onto his face. Wade swallowed hard, nodding his head. He didn't want to answer, not to this. He was the former leader of Nexus, yet here he was; on his knees in front of Ambrose - a mad man by alright's. Wade felt slightly embarrassed, but he was trying not to let it show - he'd never asked anyone for help before either, which didn't help.

"I didn't hear any answer...Will. You. Do. Anything. To. Prove. Yourself?" Dean says slowly, keeping his eyes on Wade the entire time. Dean's hand then shot out and grabbed Wade's chin, lifting Wade's head up so the Brit's eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Wade tried not to yelp in pain as Dean was holding his jaw so tight he thought it might be breaking.

"Yes. I'll do anything," Wade said, his teeth clenched together but not by purpose, but because of Dean's hand clasped around his jaw. "You know bloody well I will." Finally, Dean let go of Wade's jaw and smirked. The former leader of Nexus held the bottom of his face in pain, rubbing his chin to try & ease the pain. Dean allowed his tongue to stick out as he run it across his lips.

"Good. If you really want to prove yourself...then give me a blow job. Right here, right now." He spoke before unwrapping the towel around his waist - letting it rest on the settee. Wade looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what the man in front of him had just said or done. Wade snapped his eyes to Roman who was just watching Wade and what his next move was going to be. The Brit shook his head.

"You're insane."

"You're only just figuring that out?" Dean chuckled. Wade's eyes followed Dean's hand as he took hold of his own dick, rubbing it slightly to get himself hard - harder than he already was. Wade swallowed hard again, he'd never given anyone a blow job before, it was always them giving him one - never the other way around. Wade chewed the inside of his cheek for a few long seconds before meeting back with Dean's gazes.

"Isn't there another way I could prove myself to you?" He asked, his voice no higher than a small whisper. Dean narrowed his eyes, glaring at the green-eyed man on his knees still.

"No. There isn't, now you either suck me off or you don't get in the shield; bye, bye any of your chances of becoming world heavyweight champion... Well...I guess I could give that arse of yours ago if you'd like?"

Wade shook his head once more; he'd rather not get fucked in the arse. Shuffling forwards a few meters, Wade looked up at Dean. Hoping that this was some joke, but it wasn't and Wade really wanted that world title, it was this - or nothing. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Wade's now short hair that was still long enough for him to hold tightly onto - he then pulled Wade closer. "I'm not joking Wade, if you want it, you prove yourself to us. Now; you better do as I say or I'm not going to let you just walk out of here." Wade never spoke, he was ashamed of getting into this. Maybe if it was just Dean then he could have fought him off and ran for it, but Roman was here...and Wade still wanted the championship too badly to run anyway.

Wade leaned forwards, his lips almost touching Dean's harden dick. Slowly, he allowed his tongues to pass his lips. Wade ran his warm, wet tongue over the head of Dean's dick, tracing it along the bottom of the shorter mans long member for a while. Dean grunted, shooting his fingers into Wade's hair once again, pulling on the short locks. Wade guest he was doing right for once as a long sigh came from the back of Dean's throat. After reaching the top half of Dean's cock; he opened his mouth wide, taking in the head before he started to take down the full length. Wade then felt the fingers twist in his hair, pulling against the locks as a deep, meaningful moan passed Dean's lips.

Wade allowed his eyes to fall shut; he tried to think of anything else but pretty much giving the leader of the shield a blow job - but it wasn't working. An imagine of when Justin used to give Wade blow jobs flashed through his mind and Wade whimpered against Dean's dick as he sucked on it. Dean groaned at feeling the whimper come from Wade. Dean pushed his hard member further down wade's throat, gagging him a bit; but Wade hallowed out his cheeks. Swallowing most of Dean down.

Roman, who had been silently watching, walked over slowly; obviously wanting in on something. Wades eyes opened and watched him, but didn't do anything else - however, Dean started speaking;

"Roman," Dean said, his voice thick and silky. "Want a turn?" Wade over heard the conversation and he tried to pull back. Dean was bad enough, he couldn't hack having to suck Roman off as well. Unfortunately; Dean still had a hold on his hair and kept him there, Wade started to panic as he gagged even more so than last time. He moved his hand to Dean's to try & pry it from his hair, pushing himself back as far as he could - but mad man just glared at him.

"Like fuck am I giving Roman a blow job!" Wade yelled once his mouth was free; Dean just smiled down cruelly at the Brit.

"You have to prove yourself, remember? TO ALL OF US!" Before Wade could protest anymore, Roman unzipped his trousers, allowing them to fall to the floor. His boxers following soon after. Dean got up, grabbing Wade and dragging him over - man handling him - and Roman couldn't help but be turned on by it.

"Stop talking for once in your life!" Dean growled dangerously and Wade shuddered at the tone.

"I might need help with keeping him still though," Roman said. "He looks like he wants to put up a fight."

"No problem," Dean laughed loudly. "I think while you keep that mouth of his quite, I might just take a turn at that ass of his." Wade began to put up some sore of fight, but it didn't work.

"I don't want this anymore," Wade all but screamed. "I don't won't to be part of the shield! Let me go, please!"

"It's unfortunate, for you anyway, but it's too damn late now." Dean spoke as he man handled Wade to Roman's legs - spanking the Brits arse.

"You wanted to prove yourself, Barrett!" Roman spat. Wade finally gave into the hold he was in by Dean, he knew that now that fighting wouldn't be any good. He was done and they both knew it. Wade closed his eyes once again, sighing in defeat; he knew he didn't stand any real chance of getting out of this now. He regretted ever coming here. Dean smirked to himself as he watched Roman touch himself to get hard. Wade swallowed a bit before taking in Roman's huge member. "Shit, feels so damn good." He spoke deeply as he pushed himself further down Wade's throat like Dean had done only a few minutes earlier.

Dean shook his head, smirking a little as he got behind Wade. Dropping to his knees and then he took hold of either side of Wade's jeans, yanking them down to the Brit's knees. Dean licked his lips; he wasn't going to worry about preparing the young male in front of him, he had no time for that crap. Instead he used the sliver coated around his dick from when Wade had sucked him off, then he didn't waste any time - he pushed himself into Wade. Fast and hard. Wade screamed loud, but it was muffled from him sucking off Roman whose head went back as he let himself go. His hot seed's being drunk down by Wade, if he hadn't then he would have choked on it. Some even slipped from his mouth.

Ambrose moaned, thrusting in and out of wade who was so tight it was unbelievable. Tears began to leak from Wade's eyes, making the man who was officially mad, laugh. "Aww, what's this? Never been done in the ass before, Barrett?!" Wade just whimpered again, his body shaking - gasps and pained whines came from his mouth which was now unoccupied. Roman just watched and started to touch himself through it all. The green-eyed male cried out as Dean went all the way out, just to go all the way back in again. Blood dribbled down Wade's thighs from his arse, lubricating him even more. It wasn't long before he cumed inside of Wade's tight entrench before pulling out. Wade collapsed to the floor, his eyes holding pain - his eye lids half-shut.

Dean slowly stood up, walking over to his bag and pulling out some cream, coming back to Wade after. He uncapped it, squeezing some onto his hand before smearing it against Wade's sore arse. The Brit moaned, his eyes falling shut before soft snores were heard. Roman looked at the former bare knuckled fighter on the floor, then to Dean.

"What are you thinking about, Ambrose?" He asked, seeing that his leaders eyes lingered on Wade far too long.

"Hm? Oh, nothing..." He replied. Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I believe you; thousands wouldn't."

Dean glared at him. "Fine, I like him - problem with that?" He snapped, picking Wade up in his arms before placing him gently down on the sofa. He stroked the side of Wade's face.

"Seth's not going to be to happy about this, you know that - right? He'll probably want Wade gone. Plus it's not saying that Wade will wanna stay anyway."

"Oh, he'll stay, I'll make sure of it. And Seth can mind his own business, Wade's mine - all mine - and no ones going to change that..." Roman stayed silent as he watched the way Dean stroked the side of Wade's face in an almost caring way. He knew that his leader had been keeping an eye on Wade a lot lately, watching him closer than they watched their next victims. The way Dean would leave the group earlier and earlier every night so he could go watch Wade's matches or follow him to his car just to make sure the Brit would be okay by himself. Roman wasn't much of a talker, but he knew how Dean was when it came to Wade - even though the leader of the Shield found it hard to show his emotions. Roman was sure he was only allowed to touch Wade because he was like Dean's brother, though he was positive it wouldn't be happening again.

Dean would rather watch the ones he cares about deeply from the shadows, showing them hatred even though he actually liked them whenever that met in the hallways or something, but the main thing he does that stands out above most - is that Dean will attack anyone who goes to hurt the one he cares about. It was no different with the way he acted with Wade. He'd watch him, follow him but not be seen, get mad at him straight away whenever they met (not that it was often that it happened - in fact it rarely did) and then there would be some of Wade's opponents going missing after his matches. They'd be found a few days later beaten to a bloody pulp.

Roman scratched his head before making sure he was presentable to leave the hotel room. He opened the door, getting ready to step outside but stopped short as he turned back to Dean. "I'm going to find Seth."

"Like I care," Dean growled out, too busy watching over Wade to care about anything else. Roman shook his head before leaving the locker room, he knew that now that Dean had Wade; he wasn't going to let him go...

**Review Or Pm. Not the best, I know, but I have tried. Sorry if you didn't like it. There maybe another chapter, but I'm not sure...Should there be another one? :\**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is a bit rushed and - in truth - not the best, but I've had a really bad day today. I failed a test...not once, but twice. So I'm sorry if it's not any good, but the next chapter should be better. I hope. **

**Other Notes: Cheers to the three guess' who reviewed. ;)**

**Something That I Want. **

**Chapters: 2/?**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more.**

**WARNING(S): MxM. Slash. Swearing. Wade's a bit OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 2 : Into The Unknown.

Wade groaned loudly as he rolled onto his side on the bed, his eyes tightly closed as sun shined against his face. His body was sore for some reason and he couldn't think of where he was once he opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a different room to his own. His green eyes scanned the room quickly, it clearly wasn't his. Pulling his hands up to the top of the thick blanket that covered him, Wade held tightly onto the edges as he felt his heart begin to quicken in pace as a sudden panic and fear over took him.

He was in the Shields hotel room.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Wade hissed as a sudden soreness sent pain going up his spin from his rear end. Falling back down onto the bed, his back arched, Wade gritted his teeth - memories of what happened to him the night before came flooding back. Coming to the Shields hotel room. Seeing Roman. And then...Dean...the blow job...the other thing that happened to Wade, too.

The Brit didn't know how to feel, or what to think for that matter, as he quickly scrambled out of the bed all the while ignoring the fact that he was completely naked. The former bare knuckled fighter found his Jeans on the floor by the chair that he sucked Roman off, his black jacket was on the other side of the room - hanging loosely off the bed. Wade put on his jeans and jacket, not bothering with his boxers as he just quickly put on his trainers and made a mad dash for the door - trying his best to ignore the burning pain coming from his arse, and his dry throat.

Opening up the door, Wade took one look back at the room he had basically been raped in, before leaving; closing the door quietly just in case someone had been in the bathroom or something.

Hobbling back to his hotel room, Wade managed to get there without being seen by anyone; even though it was sunny outside people must be in the gym or something. Whimpering loudly as Wade entered his room and banged the door shut behind him (sliding down the wooden frame) he curled himself into a small ball. The throbbing pain coming from his arse was a reminder of what happened to him only hours earlier. Having another mans cock inside his body...having to taste two of the shield members *no pun intended* - but mainly having Dean inside of him.

All for what?

Would he even get what he wanted from the shield in the first place?

Sniffing a little, Wade willed himself not to cry like a girl again. Deep down Wade knew that the Shield had just used him for their own entertainment - he wasn't going to join them, and he wasn't going to become World Champion any time soon. Wade's body had been used, and the former leader of Nexus had benefited from it at all...

* * *

**(Next Monday Night Raw)**

Wade was sitting by himself in the far corner of the cafeteria with a small plate full of food. It had been about two days since what happened in the Shields room, happened and Wade had fortunately been able to keep away from everyone. Mainly staying in his room, not going to the gym or out the room until to-night when Raw was on - and even with that Wade was still careful and made sure to stay out of everyone's way. While on his journey here, he hadn't spotted the shield and hoped that they wouldn't be at Raw tonight (he was only here because he had a short promo with John Cena)

However. Just as Wade was about to push away another piece of meat, something landed on his plate. To be more specific - it was the same pair of boxers Wade had worn when he went to the Shield's hotel room the other night, leaving in such a hurry he forgot to put them on again. Looking backwards quickly, Wade felt a hand wrap its self around his jaw and squeeze it tightly - a voice soon followed.

"I believe that belongs to you, Barrett."

Wade's wide green eyes connected with Dean Ambrose's. The hand loosened its grip on Wade's face as Dean sat down at the other side of the table that the Brit was at. Roman now stood behind Wade, silent as normal as Dean placed his feet up on the table. Wade wasn't sure what to say as Dean just stared at him, his face unreadable and his eyes holding a strange glint to them. Wade found his eyes down casting as he simply looked at the dark blue pair of boxers on his food, he'd never been so intimidated in his life - then again - after what happened, could you blame him?

"Look at me, Wade."

Maybe it was the shock of hearing his first name, or maybe it was the tone Dean used - dominant and totally in control - but Wade's eyes snapped up to look at Dean. Though Wade didn't say anything.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Dean asked, his voice rather loud though no one else heard it except Wade and Roman. The Brit knew that the leader of the Shield ment where was he the night after he got raped by said leader.

"..." Wade wasn't sure what to answer with. "...I went to my hotel room after you..." The Brit cut himself off, for some reason he couldn't say_ that _word out loud.

But Dean seemed to know what Wade had ment. "It wasn't rape...call it more of a...test, to prove if you're ready to join the shield..."

Wade had to wonder if Roman and Seth had gone through the same thing when they joined, but decided not to ask. Before Wade could say anymore, though; Dean quickly continued.

"And in answer; You are." He stood up, leaning down so he's nose was almost touching Wade's. "You're now one of the shield. You're no longer Wade Barrett, you're mine. You do as I say. You don't listen to anyone else but me. You wear what I say you can wear. You are _mine_, all mine. Understand?" Dean seemed to stare into Wade's soul as the Brit gulped. He wanted nothing more than to run for it, but he knew that now - with what happened a couple of nights ago - even if he did run for it, he'd never be safe unless he joined the shield now.

Nodding his head, Wade felt a shiver run up his spin as Dean smirked.

"Good. Now come on; you need to get changed before you're promo with the shield."

Wade wanted to know just how Dean knew about his promo with John Cena, but feared to ask as Roman lifted him up by his arms and made him follow as Dean lead to the Shield's locker room.

Wade was going into the unknown; and there was no way out of it...

**Review Or Pm. So Wade's not being his normal self, but don't worry; things should get better in the next two chapters. Next time will be in the Shield's locker room and Wade meets Seth for the first time. Sorry about all the mistakes, and that this chapter is rubbish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Once again, this chapter is not the best - sorry :( But thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed, cheers :)**

**Other Notes: Please remember that I only get the laptop on Mondays and Wednesdays, so there most likly won't be any updates next week ;)**

**Something That I Want. **

**Chapters: 3/?**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more. **

**WARNING(S): MxM. Slash. Swearing. Wade's a bit OCC - again. He'll be like himself in the next chapter, promise :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 3 : Uneasy Meetings.

Wade placed his hands on his sides, smoothing down the soft fabric that now covered his chest as he looked at a full length mirror in front of himself. A long, black, short-sleeved t-shirt with the Shield's symbol on and his normal pair of wrestling attire was what he wore. Dean had tossed him the t-shirt as soon as they entered the locker-room, the mad man had watched Wade like a hawk while he had changed his top - it had felt weird changing clothes with someone else watching him. Wade didn't know why it had felt so wrong. Maybe because it was the leader of the shield, or the fact that the man watching him had raped him? Maybe it was a bit of both. One thing was for sure though, Wade had never changed his t-shirt so fast.

Looking in the mirror closer, Wade saw his face. Dark circles married his eyes, a clear sign of not being able to get much sleep, his face looked as though he could just drop and fall asleep as soon as his head hit any pillow. _'__Though I know that won't happen,' _Wade thought bitterly. The idea of being able to fall asleep and stay asleep seemed like something that Wade hadn't been able to do for years now. Probably the most sleep Wade had got was, ironically, when Dean had raped him.

Scoffing slightly, Wade looked at the side of the mirror that showed Dean's reflection. The leader of the shield was otherwise occupied by his phone - growling here and there as he texted someone. Wade wasn't sure who and he honestly didn't care. Sighing a little, Wade stepped back from the mirror and sat down on a bench the other side of the locker room while looking around for where Roman had gone to. The long haired shield member had wondered off just as they reached the locker room, though even with Roman not here - Wade was still uneasy.

He still had the leader of the Shield to watch out for. It maybe true that Wade was physically bigger, but that didn't mean he was stronger - heck, Wade couldn't even win against a match with Daniel Bryan. Wade was smart, but he wasn't a quick thinker like Dean. It was unfortunate, but a few days ago when Wade had gone to the Shields locker room, the fact that Wade wasn't nearly as strong or as smart as he'd made out to be was proven - literally pounded into him. Resting his head in his hands, Wade closed his eyes; why did things have to be so hard? ...

"Barrett," Dean voice called out, Wade looked up quickly to see Dean standing in front of him. "Come on." The leader of the shield pulled Wade up by his arm, the Brit took a step, almost falling over thanks to the bench being there - but at least Dean wasn't touching him anymore. However, now Dean and Wade were in a stare off because of the movement that Wade made. The tension was almost unbearable, Wade willed himself not to back down like he normally did to people who could actually hurt him. It was an idiotic idea, but he couldn't take it back now.

Dean balled his fist before raising his arm back, Wade thought he was about to be hit in the face or something and turned his face in preparation of it. But when nothing came, Wade cracked open an eye and was met with Dean's smirking face. The balled fist was now resting against Dean's hip. "You know," Dean paused, his smirk growing wider. "I'm starting to like you more and more." With that said, Dean walked to the locker room door and opened it wide, walking out - not waiting for Wade to follow, probably figuring that the Brit would follow him anyway.

Wade was glued to the spot. Dean...liking him even more? Wade wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing...Sighing heavily, Wade started to follow Dean, he figured that they were going down to the ring to shoot the promo with John Cena. Wade never noticed Dean's mobile on vibrate on the bench, a name flashing up over and over again. A name that belonged to Wade's ex lover;

**Caller I.D:** _Randy Orton._

* * *

Dean and Wade came to a stop just by the steps that lead out to the ring. The arena was ram-packed, everyone there wanting to see their favorite superstar before the nights end. The roar from the crowd could give anyone major nerve issues. Wade closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, to-night was the beginning, of what though; he wasn't quit sure. If Wade was in the Shield for real now, than would Dean allow him to become world champion? Or was it all for nothing, and Wade would end up having a sore rear end a whole lot more?

Wade didn't think he could back out of it if that happened. All he wanted was to become England's first ever world champion. It was clear from the start that he couldn't do it by himself, the poor attempts without the Nexus backing him up proved that one. But then again, the Nexus was a poor excuse of a team; they never worked together and they barely saw eye to eye with anything that Wade saw fit as an idea - so much for being the famous leader of Nexus, huh? But, the shield was different.

Or was supposed to be, anyway. So said Paul Heyman.

"Ah, Wade Barrett!"

Speak of the devil...

Wade turned around to see Paul coming up to him, Roman and, who Wade believed to be, Seth - following behind him. The smaller man grinned like a cat and wrapped his arm around Wade's waist quickly, ignoring the warning growl that escaped Dean's throat.

"I'm so glad that you decided to join the Shield," Paul's grin only widened when he noticed the make shift t-shirt that held the Shield's symbol in the middle of it. "I'm sure that their all treating you well, I hope?"

Before Wade could answer - he was suddenly pulled back and had another arm wrap around his waist.

"He's being treated fine, Paul - no need for you to touch what's mine." Dean growled out, glaring at Heyman who had a pretend look of hurt on his face.

"Someones protective, I didn't think it would be you though, Dean." Paul responded while turning around. "Good luck tonight boys, I hope everything goes as planned..." With that, Paul left, leaving Roman, Seth (who for some reason was glaring at Wade - if looks could kill - then Wade wouldn't be standing anymore), Dean (who was holding tighter onto Wade than before) and Wade, himself. Who was too busy watching Paul's back to realise that 1, Dean was holding him, and 2 - Seth was glaring daggers into him. Suddenly though, the Shields theme boomed through the speakers (confusing the crowd of people who just expected to see Wade)

"Just follow me, and you'll be fine." Dean whispered into Wade's ear as Roman and Seth walked out first. Dean went to follow, only to be pulled back by Wade, surprised - Dean looked back at Wade. "What?!" He snapped.

"I have no idea what to do!" Wade all but yelled out, getting some of the backstage workers attention. "You're sending someone with a knife into a gun fight, Dean!" Wade had a feeling that the promo between him and Cena wasn't going to go as planned. "Tell me what you're going to do and I'll help - " Before Wade could finish, a pair of lips met his. A warm, wet tongue shooting into his mouth. Almost automatically, Wade's eyes slide shut and went to wrap his arms around the one kissing him, only to realise that the person was Dean.

Green eyes snapping open wide, Wade pushed back on Dean's chest - being able to knock Dean back a few inches. Unfortunately, in that poor attempt at pushing Dean back, Wade fall on his arse. "What the bloody hell was that!" Wade all but cried out. Who would want a man who rapped you, to kiss you?! No one! Dean just laughed.

"All you have to do is stand there and look beautiful, the shield will do the rest." Being pulled up, Wade was thrust forwards and up the stairs to the - heading towards the ring where John Cena was.

* * *

The crowd was confused, most of them not believing their eyes as Wade Barrett was brought out - Dean following him. But the person who was most shocked, was John Cena. The world champion had to rub his eyes a few times before he was finally able to shake it off.

Wade grabbed onto the ropes and pulled himself up before getting in. As soon as he got into the ring, Dean and Roman went in front of him, leaving him stuck in the corner - Seth was still glaring and was at the other corner. John placed a microphone by his lips, about to speak, but before he could - Dean snatched it into his hands and practically growled down it.

"Wade Barrett is my property now, and with in three weeks," Dean held up his fingers, glaring over the ring at John. "He'll be the new World Heavyweight champion." With that, Dean throw the mic down and the Shield's music started. Wade felt like he's body had turned to stone, he couldn't be serious, could he? Would Dean...would the shield really do that? Wade blinked a few times before Roman nudged him to go back towards the locker room. Walking, but not really focusing on where he was going; Wade was lost in his thought.

Not noticing the look Dean was giving him; the mad mans eyes full of lust and something unknown to the both of them...

**Review Or Pm. So this is the last update before Christmas. I may not update next week considering that it is Christmas and what not, so don't expect another chapter, sorry about that. :( Sorry about any mistakes and if this chapter was terrible. It wasn't much of a meeting with Seth, but I'm not used to writing about the Shield, so you'll have to forgive me if their all a bit off.**

**Merry Christmas & have a Happy New Year! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something That I Want.**

**Chapters: 4/?**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more.**

**WARNING(S): MxM. Slash. Swearing. Smut/Rape - is not detailed at all and can't really be called smut. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 4 : An Un-welcomed warmth.

_3 weeks? _Wade thought as he followed Roman back to the locker room, his head spinning slightly from shock. Was Dean serious? Could he, and the shield, make Wade Barrett, a former bare knuckled fighter, a champion within three-weeks?! Especially when Wade's opponent would be none other than John Cena? A man who was loved more than anyone on this earth, and also had the entire locker room at his beckon call. There would be absolutely no chance of wade winning - and it's not even saying he'd get as far as a match against John - let alone getting a title match against him. They had a past, and the nexus had left a big mark; even though they had failed in their plans for the WWE. Surly though, John would want nothing to do with the shield or Wade anymore and stay as far away from them as possible so he didn't have to fight them.

Shaking his head, Wade glanced back, seeing no one there. The only person with him was Roman. As soon as the shield had come back stage, Dean had told Roman to take Wade to the locker room and keep him there until mad man came back for him. Seth had gone along with Dean - who had gone in a different direction, mumbling something about needing to meet with someone. Roman had just grumbled, and Wade found himself following Roman like an obedient puppy - not making a single sound as he thought about what Dean had said earlier in the ring.

Almost everyone backstage was eyeing them, both carefully, most who would have approached Wade before when he would have been by himself did little but stare as Roman glared at them. Some of their fellow superstar s gave them funny looks, but then again, after the Nexus and Core fiasco, most thought that wade had given up on trying to work with groups - which a lot were thankful for - some not liking being attacked by a group of rookie s and then having them win in the fight. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Not paying much attention to where he was going, Wade ended up banging into Roman's back, hearing some sort of growl escape the long haired mans throat. Wade stepped back quickly, watching Roman's reactions. The tall member shou[d just open the locker room door before giving Wade space to go through, to which the Brit didn't waste much time in doing so - coming to a halt by the shower area. Roman simply sat down on a bench, watching Wade's every move.

"I'm going to take a shower," Wade mumbled, hearing a grumble of a reply from Roman. Sighing a little, the Brit walked into the shower area and turned one of shower-heads on, waiting until the water was warm enough before shedding his in-ring attire and going under the spray of the hot water. It was nice and all of Wade's tensed muscles seemed to relax a bit as the water ran down his naked body and into the drain. Wade remembered when he got back to his hotel room after the "meeting" with the shield, and how he did nothing but clean himself up and cry in bathtub in his room.

However, with remembering that night, it also brought back thoughts of why he was here. In the shields locker room taking a shower. Why had he agreed to this? Did he actually agree to this in the first place? Should he just leave and never look back? Quit from the WWE and find a new career back in England? No, Wade couldn't do that. He had no choice but to stay with the Shield and hope for the best. Maybe they wouldn't want Wade to "prove" himself anymore...oh Wade hoped so, he wouldn't last long having to give a blow job to three people and getting raped by one of them.

Leaning forwards in the shower, Wade rested his forehead against the white wall, allowing the water to rush over his back. The Brit's hands came up to his face, his fingers brushing against his pale, pink lips. The kiss Wade had shared with Dean lingering in his mind, too - which wasn't helping anything. Why would Dean kiss him...like _that? _Is it possible that when Dean said that he liked Wade, he meant that he liked, liked him? ...

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, Wade gritted his teeth and balled his fist - hitting the wall hard enough to crack it a little. He was sick to death of questions, wondering what to do and whether or not he was doing the right thing. All it was doing was making his step back further and further. The situation was a _'one step forward and two steps back.' _

Pulling back his fist, Wade checked that it wasn't bleeding, luckily it wasn't. Just as the former bare knuckled fighter was about to wrap a spear towel around his waist, (not having any clothes, only a towel that was at the side of the showers) a loud bang came from the other end of the locker room - the door slamming shut. Three new voices boomed through the room. Wade glanced at the shower exit and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, walking over and peering out. Only to gasp at who he saw...

* * *

Dean came charging into the locker room with two people following him. Seth, who was being silent, went straight over to where Roman was sitting - a frown knitted onto his face. The leader of the shield turned around to the person following behind him still, snapping at him to shut the door which he did - slamming it close. From the corner of his eye, Dean noticed a head peek out from the shower area. He could tell it was Wade - Roman had also texted him a few minutes earlier saying that the Brit was having a shower.

However, even though Dean was looking at Wade, the former leader of Nexus seemed to not be paying attention to him, but more to the shields guest. Turning his gaze to the other person in the locker room, Dean frowned deeply - something didn't feel right...it especially didn't feel right when the guest noticed Wade watching him and they ended up just staring at each other. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Dean decided to intervene, he really didn't like the way the two of them were looking at each other. Coughing slightly, Dean stepped in front of their line of view.

"Don't you need to get dressed, Barrett." Dean ordered more than asked as he grabbed some clothes from a nearby bag - not caring who's they were before tossing them at tall, green-eyed Brit. Wade caught the clothes just in time, taking a final look at the Shield's guess before scurrying off back into the shower area. Rolling his shoulders, Dean looked back at the man who had followed him here.

"I take it you two know each other?" Dean asked the Viper, Randy Orton. The approx predator shrugged his shoulders, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

"Sort ah', we used to...release our stress out on each...if you get what I mean." Randy's eyes held no sign of loss or pain as he spoke about his past with Wade. Dean couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he heard a sniffle come from the shower area.

Seth, though - seemed to perk up at what the Viper said. "So you used to fuck each other? Let me guess, that bitch in the showers always got his breakfast from drinking your cum, typical for a whore like him." Seth folded his arms over his chest and smirked, ignoring the glare coming from his leader.

"Seth." Roman used his name in a warning tone knowing fully well that Ambrose wouldn't be able to stop himself from snapping the youngest members head off. Before anything else could happen though, Randy responded.

"Ha. I wish. His mouth was big enough for my cock, but he would never be seen dead having another mans cock down his throat...or so he told me. All we used to do was watch each other jerk off, sometimes make out, both our...personalise s in the bed room would stop us from going too far. It would always turn into a brawl if anything." Seth let out an "oh," but nothing more. Roman was listening closely to what the viper had to say and Dean, well he was to busy heading towards the shower area.

He didn't know why, but something told him to go and check on Wade. Randy didn't care who you were and he'd tell you the ins and outs of his arse. The only reason he was in the Shield's locker room was because the shield, under Paul's "suggestion," was also helping the Viper - more like protecting him from his enemies, who, for some reason, was more pissed off with Randy than ever before. Maybe it was the whole turning bad thing again, or just that Randy - with his poor arse attitude - was an easy person to hate. Dean was starting to believe the later of the two.

Walking into the shower area, Dean noticed Wade straight away. The Brit was in nothing but a white shirt that Dean had given him (the shirt belonging to Roman). The black kegs were on the floor, clearly too small to fit the tall bare knuckled fighter. Dean raised an eyebrow when he realised that wade hadn't spotted him - too busy looking at the other side of the shower room. Strolling over to Wade, who was sitting on the tiled floor, Dean lent against the next to him.

Not really knowing what to say, Dean went with a simple; "You don't seem to be doing what I told you to be doing, Barrett." Wade jumped at the sound of the leader of the Shield's voice before blushing and pulling the white t-shirt down to cover up anything that might have shown.

"I can't, the trouser are too bloody small - " before Wade could continue, dean butted in.

"Were you crying?" He asked out of the blue, looking down at the ground. Wade blinked a few times, his mouth in the perfect 'o' shape.

"...no..." Wade lied, his eyes were puffy and red and his face held tear stains down his cheeks.

"Don't lie to me, Barrett!" Dean snapped once again. His eyes boring holes into the confused Brit on the floor. Why did Dean care if he was crying, anyway?

"...only a little..." Wade admitted while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, clearing away the tears. However, what came next from Dean stopped Wade in his tracks.

"Well stop it. Don't you dare cry again..."

Wade stared wide-eyed up at Dean, who still wasn't looking at him. He was in total shock for what must have been the millionth time that day. "Huh?" The former leader of Nexus was completely speechless once more.

Dean huffed before turning his gaze to Wade. "I said don't cry anymore. It really doesn't suit you, it makes you look weak...and like a girl..." with that said, Dean walked out of the locker room and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans before tossing them into the shower room knowing that Wade would get the hint to put them on.

"Come on, Barrett - we're gonna get something to eat!" Dean didn't really listen to Randy and Seth talk amongst themselves, knowing full well that Roman would tell him if there had been something important going on. Instead he headed to the door, sending the silent message to Roman to bring the others (once wade was ready) to his car...

* * *

Dean whistled to himself as he swung his car keys around his finger as he headed in the direction of the black SUV. It was late and there was only a few cars left in the car park, all the fans had gone home and for once in a while none of them lingered behind to get a snap shot of their favourite superstar or something.

Once at the SUV Dean went to open the door, but stopped once he saw the reflection in the side mirror.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean said with a heavy sigh following as he turned to look at John Cena, who was holding tightly onto his world heavyweight championship.

John pulled off his cap and frowned at the leader of the shield. "What the hell was that about earlier, Ambrose? Why the hell is the shield helping out Wade Barrett, suddenly. Of all the people you could have helped to try and get my championship away from me, you pick the weakest one in the locker room - he can't even beat goat-face! Hell, you have a better chance at getting Hornswoggle to beat me by himself."

Dean just smirked at John's statement. "Don't underestimate someone who used kick your ass every week -"

"That was only because he had the Nexus do all of his dirty work for him, he wouldn't have stood a chance in the WWE without that shitty group of his."

"Oh?" Dean paused, raising an eyebrow. "And yet he's still here, even though the nexus finished years ago. I would know, I was watching his every move."

John looked confused for a moment or two before he finally shook his head and sighed. "Whatever, just tell me why. Why in hells name did you allow Wade Barrett into the shield? "

Leaning forwards a little, Dean chuckled coldly. "Because I claimed him as mine. He proved himself worthy of being in the shield. Like I said earlier; Wade Barrett is my property, he belongs to me and only me. What I say, he does. I tamed him. And in return, I'll allow my pet to become world champion within three weeks. So I suggest you enjoy your time as champion while it last, Cena." Dean all but spat out the last part. Watching as john held up his hands and started to back away.

"You're crazy." Was the last thing John said before he disappeared from sight.

A few moments later and the door to the area opened up and out came Roman, being followed by Wade, who blushed some once his eyes connected with Deans before he quickly glanced away. Seth and Randy were still talking amongst themselves, not paying much attention as they whispered to each other. Roman stopped before he reached the SUV, turning to look at Seth.

"Seth. Come on, we're going to the hotel."

The youngest member of the shield frowned as look up at Roman. "Aren't we getting something to eat with Dean and that whore -" before Seth could continue, roman grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the small group of superstars.

"No." Was his simple answer as he dragged Seth along with him. Dean laughed a little at his two team mates, he could tell that Roman wanted to be alone with Seth for a bit. Plus the hotel was within walking distance, had dean not already said they were going to go eat something - he would have taken wade back to the hotel and had some...alone time with the Brit. However, there was still one person left to a count for.

"You guys can knock yourselves out, I'm gonna head back to the hotel as well." With that said, the viper made his way through the car park and left. Dean turned back to Wade, looking the Brit up and down. He may as well give Wade the choice of what they do. Go eat. Or go back to the hotel.

"Do you still wanna eat, or go straight to the hotel?" Dean honestly didn't mind either. He wasn't that hungry, and he could really do with a fuck - & the former leader of Nexus was the only one he wanted to be inside of at the moment. So the choice was entirely up to Wade.

"..." Wade was silent for a while. "Could we go straight to the hotel? I am sort of tired after today."

"Good choice," Dean smirked, pulling open the car door. "Get in." Slapping Wade's arse as the Brit shuffled into the SUV, Dean got in as well - not caring that they may just pass Roman, Seth and Randy on their way to the hotel...

* * *

"Here we are," Dean's voice filled Wade's ears as the tall, green-eyed Brit came to a stop outside of a room. Ambrose opened the door up and allowed Wade to go in first, of course Wade was quick to notice that there was only one bed in the room and it made him nervous - even more nervous than being told by Dean only a few moment's ago that they were sharing a room together from now on. Roman and Seth would be sharing a room between themselves as well. Wade's head was still in a mess, no matter what he did, Wade couldn't help but over think things - like the comment Dean had made earlier about him crying. The thought that Dean was doing it because he actually cared was idiotic...wasn't it? Dean didn't care about anyone but himself. Sort of like Wade. Even though now...all Wade could think about was Dean...

Whom walked past the Brit and sat down on the bed. The two men looked at each other, and to Wade's surprise - he actually didn't look away from Dean's boaring eyes. Though his face had turned a darker peachy colour than normal, his cheeks feeling more hot than usual; Dean wasn't helping much as he just grinned like he'd won the lottery. Half of Wade wanted to snap at him to stop grinning like that, but the over half was too busy looking at Dean to actually sum up some sort of words of action.

The silence lingered on for what seemed like forever before Dean finally opened his mouth. "So you and Orton, huh?"

To say that the question was out of the blue was an understatement of the year. Folding his arms over his chest, Wade shrugged his shoulders. "It was a mistake to begin with. Neither of us cared for each other. It just happened one night, not that much actually happened, really; he wouldn't bottom to me and sure as hell wouldn't bottom to a snake-like him." Wade growled out the last part, glaring into the hotel wall. Dean's eyebrow was raised a little, it was almost as though he actually cared about what Wade had to say. Even though the former bare knuckled fight knew that was impossible.

"So you didn't care about him?" Dean questioned again, seeming more interested in Wade's answer now more than before. Wade stood there for a moment, frowning slightly at the questions being fired at him. He really wanted to ask why Dean cared so much, but found himself answering truthfully instead.

"No. I didn't care about him at all..."

"So why were you crying earlier then?!" Dean's voice was higher and his tone was more aggressive than before. Even though Wade had only really known Dean for a few hours, he could tell that the leader of the shield thought that he was lying to him. The aggressive tone was a big give away.

"...I wasn't crying because of him..." Wade mumbled, looking down at the floor - knowing the real reason behind his tears earlier. "I was crying because..." Wade paused before taking a quick glance at Dean. "Even though it happened a few days ago, my arse still hurts. Not a lot anymore, but I slipped and fall onto the floor - it brought tears to my eyes."

Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself. It was really just as simple as that. And here he'd been thinking that Randy was the course of Wade's tears, but instead it had been him... _'Wait,' _Dean thought while frowning. _'Why do I actually feel bad about coursing Wade pain...I didn't before...so why now? I know I like his body...but still...I don't actually like him...do I?' _Trailing off, Dean looked up at Wade again. The greened eyes beauty locked eyes with Ambrose once more - however, the statement that came next would have normally made Wade Bull-Hammer somebody; it almost made the Brit fall on the floor in shock.

"Take off your clothes." Dean's voice was dry with no humor, anger, sarcasm or anything like that in it. His face had turned completely unreadable.

Mouth opening and closing in quick motions, Wade staggered back. "...I've already proved myself to you, you said that - "

Dean cut him off with a loud sigh and a roll of his eyes. "I said that you're mine, I get to do what I want to with your body; and you'll do what I say. So take off your damn clothes now, Barrett!" Shuddering at Dean's tone Wade closed his eyes. He remembered the deal. He joined the shield, did as Dean said with no questions asked - and in return he got to be England's first world champion. Even though he knew this, it still didn't stop him from not wanting to do as his told like a dog.

A moment passed and Wade finally started to shed his clothes, leaving himself naked in front of Ambrose. Dean stood up and walked around the long-legged Brit before him, seeing all of Wade's body - being turned on by it badly. Leaning in close to Wade's ear, smirking lightly as the young man in front of him shivered, whispering;

"Get on the bed and stay on all fours," Dean bit Wade's ear, almost drawing blood before he pushed the newly named shield member towards the single bed. Wade quickly did what he was told and got on all fours, looking down at the pillow with shame in his eyes at having to do this. All those thoughts that Dean actually may have cared about something to do with him quickly vanished as Dean's clothes were gone and he positioned himself behind Wade. The Brit couldn't help but let out an ear-piercing scream as he was rammed into, it didn't take long for an un-welcomed warmth of Dean's cum filed up Wade's ass - mixing with his blood.

Dean gritted his teeth as he came inside of Wade, ignoring the whimper's of pain and embarrassment coming from the Brit under him. Apart of him was confused, not knowing why he had taken Wade in such a way again - the former leader of Nexus belonged to him now, did he have to be so rough? But the other part of him was glad that he'd done it that way. It showed that he didn't care. Which he didn't. He didn't care about Wade, only the Brit's body - and he didn't even care about that much. It was just a warm body to cum in.

But then why was it only Wade who Dean wanted to fuck? There were other men, men who were more submissive - there was even women who caught Dean's eye more than once. But as soon as he saw Wade, though...he just knew he had to have him. He didn't care, no, he couldn't care about anyone - certainly not Wade...

But...

Why then is it that Dean can't help but want to wrap his arms around the shivering Brit underneath him and make the tears that were down his cheeks disappear. Why did he want nothing more than to keep Wade his and only his. It didn't mean he cared, though...

Right?

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for the reviews/followers/faves, they mean a lot. Sorry if this chapter was total rubbish or it had to many mistakes in - I wrote most of this on my Tablet so there's probably a load of mistakes. Also. I know I said that I'd be putting Wade back into his normal character, but it's so hard to do that - especially in a rape story that turns out like mines going to. You'll all have to bare with me, I write as I go so everything's all here, there and everywhere at the minute. Forgive me? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Something That I Want.**

**Chapters: 5/?**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more.**

**WARNING(S): MxM. Slash. Smut. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 5 : Miss Leading Nightmares

"I want him gone," a voice spat. "He'll just get in the way!"

"And why are you telling me this?" Another voice pipped up, looking straight at the younger man who had spoken first.

"Because I want you to help me get rid of him."

"Why would I do that?!"

A light chuckle escaped the younger's lips. "I know you still like him, and the fact that someone else made him submit were as you couldn't, just makes him more irresistible to you. You're jealous that you couldn't make him submit like **he **did. If you help me get rid of him, I'll make sure that you'll be able to...prove your "dominance" and make him submit to you and only you..."

A short, pregnant pause followed before a reply came. "Alright, I'm listening. So what's your plan, Rollings?"

Seth smirked as he folded his arms over his chest and looked into the steel-blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"There's just one thing I wanna know;" Randy started up again before Seth could answer. "Why don't you want Wade in the shield? Not that I actually care, I'm just curious." The viper questioned.

Seth frowned deeply, his face twisting horribly. "There's a reason..."

"And what would that be?"

"Wade Barrett ruined my - "

* * *

"I don't see why you won't tell him the truth." Roman the silent wasn't so silent as he spoke to Dean, who, in all honesty - was a bit pissed off at what Roman was saying to him.

They were both in the gym working out. Roman's lover, Seth, had been with them but wondered off after kissing the tallest member of the shield good-bye. The final member of the shield wasn't anywhere to be seen near the gym, nope. Wade was in the (locked) hotel room - still asleep where Dean had left him once he passed out after a few more rounds of sex. Or rape, as Wade would have called it. Unfortunately for Dean, Roman and Seth had the room next to them and...well, Roman had his own thoughts on what Dean should be doing instead of being at the gym.

"There's no truth to tell, Roman." Dean said with a heavy sigh in his voice.

"Says the man who throw a fit once he realised his new fuck thing wasn't there the morning after." Roman commented, the memory of the night Wade came to the shields locker room was still fresh in his mind. Especially the morning after.

They had all gone to the gym together like always, Seth had been uncharactlisty broody - moaning about why they had to have Wade Barrett of all people join the Shield. Dean had mainly ignored the youngest member, more focused on working out and thinking about their plans for the WWE. Roman had listened, but knew that Seth was just doing it because he didn't like change.

The workout hadn't lasted that long, only a couple of hours, and then they had decided to go take a shower before heading out to get something to eat. Once back in their hotel room, though; Dean had noticed the empty bed - and almost straight away went into a mad frenzy. The whole room was turned upside down within minutes. The manager had come up in the end and told them to leave, the bloke had been lucky that Dean didn't kill him - especially when he wouldn't tell them where Wade's room was located.

In the end they had to leave the hotel without having their newly joined team-mate behind them. The days after had been rough as well, the Shield's leader too mad to even look at him let alone speak without getting your head cut off with a single glare. It wasn't until Seth pipped up (soon regretting it) that Wade. or the whore as he called him after being told what happened, would most likely be at the next taping; Dean actually seemed to calm down a bit.

And yet, here he was, saying that there wasn't anything more to it? If Roman didn't know Dean, better, then maybe he would have said that there really wasn't anything else between him and Wade, but Roman did know Ambrose. He knew him probably better than the man knew himself. And so he'd be a fool not to see that Wade had somehow became the center of Dean's thoughts. Plus the way Dean was around Wade was different from the way he was around everyone else. However, Ambrose being Ambrose, was not someone to show his emotions easily - he lacked in showing them, and speaking about his feelings was almost impossible; the only real emotion he knew was anger.

Though Roman was positive there was something more...even if Dean didn't realise it yet.

"Whatever." Dean muttered, wanting this conversation to end; what Roman was trying to get at he didn't know. The only thing Dean could think of to talk about other then Wade was the Shield's other member. "Shouldn't you be watching Seth or something? He could be cheating on you as we speak."

Roman just smirked to himself. "Please, Seth would never cheat on me."

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow while looking at the bulkier man to the side of him. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because unlike someone," Roman gave a look straight to Dean who frowned. "We're not afraid to say we love each other." Not saying anymore on the subject, Roman pulled the towel from around his neck and went to leave. But before he could, Dean shouted to him.

"Loves a waste of an emotion. It makes you weak!"

Roman stopped dead, turning and raising a perfect black eyebrow at his leader before shaking his head. "You'll never learn what somethings worth until it's gone, Dean." The tallest member of the shield walked away, leaving behind a frowning Dean Ambrose in his wake...

* * *

_Wade groaned loudly as he woke up, stretching out his arms before placing them under his pillow. His green eyes remaining tightly shut as he tried to get back to sleep; while resting on his stomach. He felt rather good, his muscles were nice and relaxed, his head wasn't clouded by thoughts of having to get up or anything like that. It was just peaceful. Almost like a perfect dream that no one wanted to wake up from._

_However. There was a sound of a door handle being twisted and then footsteps falling into the room Wade was in. The Brit had just about been on the edge of slipping into another deep sleep when the sound had disturbed him, though his eyes still stayed shut - Wade hoped whoever it was would just go away; especially if it was a hotel cleaner or something. _

_The former bare knuckled fighter sighed deeply into his pillow and curled into it, maybe the person would see he was asleep and bugger off? Nothing was going to pull Wade out of this. He was far too comfortable. But the footsteps got slightly louder, as though someone was approaching the bed, Wade would have frowned had he not been so busy trying to fall into the darkness of sleep again._

_Suddenly, though, a warm heat ran up and down Wade's side; it's about the same time that the Brit realised he didn't have any covers on him. It felt like a hand, and the warmth wasn't un-welcomed, in fact Wade lent into the touch. Almost craving the new heat on his body._

_The touch lingered for a while before it vanished. This time, Wade did frown, yet kept his eyes closed. Feeling that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to open them. _

_With in a second, the heat suddenly came back, but this time there was more. The bed dipped as a new weight came on it, bare flesh meeting bare flesh. Strong hands gripped Wade's hips, turning him around so he landed on his back, his pillow falling off of the bed. A rough pair of lips met his own, and Wade couldn't help but moan, being drawn into the kiss and the warmth of this unknown person touching him. _

_A pair of hands travelled down Wade's chest and sides until they reached his thighs. The kiss broke for a few seconds before their mouths met again, the rough lips on Wade's felt right, like they were meant to be there all along. The one warm hand traced its way to Wade's inner thigh, slowly grasping the Brit's already hard member, making Wade gasp loudly into the kiss; arching his back._

_The mouth that had been bruising up Wade's soft, pink lips moved down his jaw line, kissing, sucking and even lightly nipping at Wade's neck. Sending Wade into a fit of moans and groans, his sensitive skin being played with without mercy. _

_The hand stroked Wade's shaft more and more, building up the pleasure in Wade's body that was about to burst. "I...I - d-don't think I can...last much longer!" Wade moaned out, pre-cum dribbling out of his cock and onto the warm hand. _

_"Good boy," a raspy voice came, the persons hot breath lingering on Wade's neck. The Brit didn't know why, but he was slightly turned on more by the voice and what he had been called. "But I need you to turn around..." Wade didn't want to move, the hand and the mouth was all the reasons he needed to stay like that - but for some unknown reason - Wade found himself obeying the voice and turned around on the bed. The unknown person lifting Wade's hips up, his hand travelled down the former leader of Nexus' back, stopping by his arse._

_Three lubed up fingers entered him, stretching him out. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt good, almost too good. Wade bit his lip and took hold of his own cock, squeezing gently to bring himself even more pleasure than before. The man chuckled darkly, pulling his fingers out of the green-eyed Brit, replacing it with his thick, lubed up, hard dick. Thrusting madly into Wade, bringing them both into a mad frenzy of moaning. _

_It didn't take more than a few thrust into Wade for the former bare knuckled fighter to cum all over his hand and the bed, he would have collapsed on the bed hadn't it been for the man holding up his hips. Moments later and a loud moan of Wade's name was heard and warm cum swept into Wade's body. Both men collapsed onto the bed, both panting heavily as the man pulled out of Wade before resting at the side of the Brit. _

_Welcoming arms pulled Wade to the mans chest. The former leader of Nexus found himself curling into the embrace. It felt so right. And in all honesty, Wade felt as though he needed this person. A few words lingered on his tongue, almost as if he needed to say them; 'I love you,' but If only he could see who it was with him. His eye lids felt like lead, but after what seemed like forever - green eyes slowly fluttered open. And Wade looked up to meet the face of the person who had brought him so much pleasure. _

_Eyes wide with shock, Wade felt his heart sink as those words suddenly got stuck in his throat and the name of the person escaped his mouth instead - _

* * *

"Dean!" Wade yelled as he woke up with sweat all over him. His body aching all over. There was no way that he just dreamed about _'that',_ with _'him!'_

Wade ignored the pain his body was in and quickly ran into the bath, trying his hardest not to puke. After a while of coughing and choking back tears, Wade stood up on shaky legs and almost fall into the shower. Leaning against the cold wall, Wade turned the shower on, not caring that the cold water came through first. His body was trembling and his head was spinning. All he could remember of last night was Dean ordering him on all fours and then passing out after round 8...or was it 12?

It didn't really matter, Wade was still shaken about his dream. But it was just that, wasn't it? A bad dream. A very bad dream. It was just caused from all the stress he'd been under lately - and that was it. Just stress. It meant nothing, nothing at all. Or at least that's what Wade was trying to believe, but he couldn't stop thinking about the warmth that had felt so right to him, even though he knew it was so wrong.

"What the bloody hells wrong with me?" Wade asked himself, he'd never been so confused or hurt in his life. What if Wade was actually in love with Dean Ambrose, the man who hated him? ...

**Review Or Pm. I didn't really want to end this chapter there, but I had to finish it some where. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks so much for the reviews/followers/faves. I may not update this Monday or Wednesday because I've updated today. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something That I Want.**

**Chapters: 6/?**

**NOTES; Okay. So u probably all hate me for not updating sooner, but I had a serious writers block problem with this story and then I got ill which really didn't help things. The plot rabbit just hopped off somewhere and hasn't come back yet so I don't know if this chapter is any good; personally, I don't think it is :\**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Wade. Roman/Seth. Possibly more.**

**WARNING(S): MxM. Slash. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone - I only own the plot to this story and nothing more. **

Something That I Want.  
Chapter 6 : Unconditionally.

Dean kicked the hotel room door shut with his foot as he held two cups of coffee and a sandwich in his hands. His eyes quickly scanned the room and noticed the empty bed; if his hands hadn't been full, he would have thrown them up in the air. Wade wasn't there!

The keys to the room dropped from his fingers as he swiftly rushed over to the bed stand and placed the items on the side before growling out loud, a clear frown was plastered on his face. After seeing no Barrett, again, his mood had suddenly taken a turn for the worst like before. He'd been fine, confused by Roman's words still, and slightly wondering where Seth had gotten off too, but all in all; fine. He'd even got something for Wade to eat, thinking it would be the best thing, not that he cared; but he needed Wade to be strong enough for him and only him.

Before Dean could storm out of the room to look for his missing Brit, he heared a light bang come from the hotel bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the bathroom door, eyebrow raised as he took a step towards it - the sound of the shower water coming to a stop could be heared as he took a hold of the door handle and opened it up.

Dean ccouldn't hold back a smirked at what he saw.

Wade was there.

He was still here in the hotel room.

Though now that Dean thought about it, the door had been locked and there was really no other way out of the room. For some reason, though: a deep sigh of relief escaped Dean's lips as he looked upon Wade's naked flesh.

The Brit's normal pale, creamy skin was a redish colour from the steam and hot water. It was clear Wade had taken a shower after waking up whenever that had been. From the looks of it, he'd forgotten to grab any clothes or even a towel for that matter. It was pretty obvious considering that Wade was shuffling through some draws in the bathroom looking for something to cover his body with. Wade hadn't seemed to notice that Dean had came into the bathroom, probably didn't even know he'd entered the room all together...

Running a hand through his hair, Dean took a few more steps forwards before quickly taking hold of Wade's hips and turning the former bare knuckled fighter around in his arms. Smiling some what as he heard the surprised gasp come from Wade's mouth and his green eyes wide with shock as he stared at Dean. Wade's arms were trapped between Dean's and his own chest, his body being held captive by Dean's arms; the leader of the Shield's hands traced down Wade's back and found their place on his bum, squeezing tightly - earning a yelp from the brit.

"De-e-an?" Wade's voice was shaky, more so than ever before. "W-ha-t do you w-ant?" The green eyed Brit struggled to keep his voice from stuttering as his eyes locked on Dean.

Without really thinking about it, Dean stepped back, though he still held Wade pretty tightly. The smirk that Dean was well known for disappeared from his rough feautures, replaced by a deep frown as he looked Wade up and down. Wade was...beautiful. His skin was smooth and had a lovely creamy coat to it, his legs were long and sexy and his face, though Wade had a broken nose, was pretty cute. Gem green eyes and soft pink lips, smooth cheeks and short, black locks that Dean had run his fingers through once or twice before...He really was gorgous...for a man...And his accent wasn't that bad either.

"You really are pretty, you know that?" Dean spoke before he could stop the words escaping his mouth. His hands running up and down Wade's sides now, settling on his neck as Dean pulled him forwards for a kiss.

Wade's face was flushed as he was pulled towards Dean, his heart beating faster than ever before as his lips met Dean's. It was like his dream. The kiss wasn't rough, it wasn't forced...it was perfect. Though Wade's mind was letting off alarm bells, his body began to move on its own. His arms reached around Dean's shoulder, his chest pressing against the leader of the shield's.

Before long they parted their lips to take a breath, only to smash them back together again after a few seconds of air. Ambrose lifted Wade up and the Brit wrapped his long legs around Dean's waist as he was pushed up against a wall in the bathroom. Wade's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Dean's hard member press against his own.

_'This is wrong,' _Wade thought as he fought to hold back a moan. _'Why's he doing this to me? Is he tricking me? What he said couldn't be true, the man hates me...so then why is he kissing me like this, as though we're lovers?'_ It was wrong, or so Wade kept trying to tell himself as Dean lay him on the cold bathroom floor. The kiss once again broken.

A little voice in the back of Wade's head told him to tell Dean to stop, but he could even manage that as the man in question took hold of his throbbing cock and squeezed gently.

"Dean..." Wade moaned out, not quite believing that the man doing this to him was Amborse. And he was actually quite scared that this was a dream, or that it was going to turn horribly wrong on Wade's part. Dean kissed along the former bare knuckled fighters neck, nipping slightly until he left a love bite on Wade's shoulder, his hand still squeezing the Brit gently.

Unfortunately, the moment of pleasure that Wade was reciving was shattered as a loud knock on the hotel room door boomed. Dean hufft out in annoyance, turning to the bathroom door before turning back to Wade and carrying on with what he was doing but harder this time. However, another knock came and Seth's voice followed.

Dean growled loudly. His cloudly eyes glancing down at Wade before he stopped what he was doing and got up, mumbling an; We'll finish this later. Before he left the bathroom. Leaving Wade panting and alone on the cold floor. The Brit blinked a few times...

What the bloody hell just happened?

**Review Or Pm. Yes, this chapter is short, yes this chapter sucks, and yes; I know there are probably ton loads of mistakes in this piece of work. I'm sorry, I know it's terrible, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put. Next chapter should be longer and much better. =] I hope. **


End file.
